


reprise

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, POV Third Person, Reunions, Sappy, Writing Exercise, very light lunyx, very light ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: Prompto and Noctis reunite in the afterlife.





	reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I vomited out last night while trying to work on promptis dialogue.....sorry if it seems a bit random and disjointed, I'm working off some personal headcanons. 
> 
> Also, even though in this story Prompto died in his late 40s can we just assume that he looks 30 here.......awesome, thanks guys.

The Citadel is bright, beautiful, damn near gleaming, so different from when Prompto last saw it. It's at the entrance that Pryna stops, Umbra walking over to her in greeting. She looks at Prompto patiently, her eyes dark and intelligent and sparkling with something he'd call mirth, if she were human.

Prompto knows where he has to go next, so he walks inside, feet on autopilot. He barely notices the black and gold halls, the extravagant furniture, the murals depicting something much larger than him as he walks past. So, so long ago, he surely would have gotten lost in the glittering and labyrinthine castle, flustered and embarrassed, looking for an attendant to tell him where he needed to go. But there isn't another soul walking through but him at this time, and any thoughts or feelings of inadequacy, of _undeserving_ , are long dead.

The elevator works perfectly, bringing him to his end goal: the Throne Room. It, too, shines with an unearthly, comforting glow.

The gaping hole to the left of the Throne is gone, like it had never been there in the first place. Despite this, a gentle breeze sweeps through the air, carrying what look like sylleblossoms along with it.

"Prompto," someone speaks, a woman.

Before he has time to soak in the sight of the room thoroughly, his eyes land on Lunafreya, The Last Oracle, a woman he was friends with but never got to meet in person. She pats the leg of the man next to her (one Prompto doesn't recognize) and stands up from the stairs, arms reaching forward. When they meet, she grasps both his hands in hers.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

Prompto's about to say something, use his voice (because apparently he still has that), choke out a long overdue greeting, when he hears something stirring somewhere above him. Luna hears it too, and steps back to look with a knowing smile.

Noctis sits atop the Throne, dressed in a suit and sash, clean shaven. He slowly takes his head off his hand, blinking a little, as if unaware of where he is.

His sight falls on Prompto, and Prompto only stares back, his scrounged up will to speak now completely scattered.

Noctis stands, swaying for a moment, and then starts running down the stairs. His speed doesn't let up when he makes it down, and he crosses the polished floor in an instant, falling into Prompto's arms. He buries himself into the other man's neck, as if trying to burrow in and make himself at home.

Eventually, Prompto must pull away for a moment. They both look at each other again, and the blonde decides to take the opportunity to go a step further, and kiss him. Noctis responds eagerly, and they slot themselves together seamlessly, like they haven't been apart for thirty years.

Luna giggles to his right and suddenly Prompto's too aware of the entire situation, and he breaks apart again. The man, her companion, is now standing too, smiling like he's just heard some bad joke from a dear friend.

"U-uh..."

"Oh, there's no need to worry," Luna giggles a little more, "We're just excited for you, is all. Noct has been waiting for this day a long time."

Prompto looks at the man beside her.

"Who...?"

"Nyx," the man says, brushing down his coat and oh, yeah, duh, he was a Glaive. Prompto thinks he's starting to recognize him. "Nyx Ulric. I'm here with Luna."

"I think he can tell," Luna nudges him a little.

Nyx rolls his eyes a little. "You were Prompto, right?"

"Yeah!" He manages to get out, starting with the first full and coherent thing he's uttered since arriving in this strange heavenscape, "Yes, yup, yeah, that's...that is me."

Noctis laughs a little, and Prompto gives him a similar nudge to Luna's.

"He babbles when he's nervous," Noctis teases.

"Dude!"

 _Snort_. "It's true."

"Seriously? That's the first thing you do-slash-say to me after thirty years, affirm my dork status?"

"Well, I did just kiss you."

Prompto sighs dramatically, "True, I guess."

Noctis steps a little behind him, and wraps his arms around Prompto's waist.

"I missed you," he says, like a total sap, "A lot."

"Yeah, me too." Prompto turns his head slightly and nuzzles into the side of Noctis's face, conveniently forgetting the two other people in the room.

"We'd best leave them," Luna says, smile in her voice, and when Prompto looks back, she and Nyx are gone.

Eventually, the two men make their way to the stairs, sitting down and simply holding hands.

"How're Specs and Gladio doing?"

"Great," Prompto responds, honestly, "Better than great. They work together pretty often now, out rebuilding society like it's...damn, like it's something easy."

"Not surprised," Noctis says with a smile, "And what about you?"

"Me? I did...well, I did great. I think?"

Noctis's eyes trail away from his face. "How did you...?"

"It..turns out that us clones really weren't made to last very long. My body just...stopped. B-but it's okay!"

Prompto lifts Noctis's chin up so he can meet his eyes again. "The chocobo farm's in good hands, promise. So's all our old photos! I made sure that the guy taking my place would take good care of them."

Noctis snorts, but not in a mean way. "You ran a chocobo farm?"

"Well, I mean, I-yes!"

"It's so _you_."

Prompto outright laughs. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Wish I could've seen."

Noctis leans his head on Prompto's shoulder.

"Yeah. Wish you could've been there."

Prompto leans his head over on to Noctis's.

"Are you doing okay up there?" Noctis says very, very softly.

"Huh?"

"You know...in your...your head." Noctis starts clarifying further, "You know, how you-"

"Oh, uh," Prompto starts, wondering how to phrase this, "Yeah? At least, in some ways. I'm definitely not as insecure as I used to be, y'know? But stuff like the nightmares never really went away."

"Shame to hear that."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, we've got eternity, now."

"Yup. And it'll be nice to have you helping me out with that again."

"I dunno, considering we're both ghosts or something now, is post-traumatic stress even a thing anymore?"

Prompto just laughs, "I mean, your Glaive friend'd probably know."

They both just laugh and giggle for a good few seconds, relieved out of their minds to be at each others' side again.

"Eternity," Prompto finally says, "That sounds...nice."

"Yup. Sounds like you need some rest, though. Before we get to this whole 'making the world a better place' thing."

Prompto lifts his head up. "You...remember that?"

"Of course, Prom." Noctis lifts his head too. "How could I forget?"

"Well," Prompto sighs, "We're not really in the 'world' anymore."

"The afterlife, then."

He gives Noctis a crooked look. "Seriously?"

Noctis's smile is so familiar, almost out of place on the less familiar, thirty year old face. But it lights up Prompto's whole world with a warm glow, adding to the brightness of the Throne Room all around them. He speaks, and it's the same lazy tone that he had grown so used to, back in the day. "Plenty of souls to rule, here. Plus, someone's gotta put together a welcoming party for Gladio and Specs."

"And Iris, and Cindy, and Cor..." Prompto counts names off on his fingers.

"Let's...maybe not go wishing an early death on all our friends."

"Heh. Right."

Noctis pulls away a little, putting out his fist towards Prompto.

"You with me?"

Prompto curls his hand into a fist and bumps Noctis's.

"Of course. Ever at your side."

Noctis leans back towards him and kisses his forehead before grasping Prompto's hand and pulling him up to stand.

"Let's find somewhere to get some real sleep, beforehand. Throne isn't as comfy as it looks."


End file.
